This invention relates to a removable device for securing a four-in-hand necktie to a shirt without piercing a front pendant of a necktie. Since the necktie is becoming a more important part of a man's wardrobe, men are spending more for their neckties. As a result, they do not want to damage the necktie.
All of the prior art devices suffer from the disadvantages of being either inconvenient to use and remove, put holes in the front pendant of the necktie, or give either too much or too little lateral necktie movement of the necktie relative to the shirt due to long weak attachments. The chains average 42 mm in length and are 0.4 mm thick. Furthermore, some of the prior art devices are designed to be permanently secured to the necktie itself, thereby precluding their use with other neckties. And finally, many men do not like the appearance of tie tacks, tie clasps, tie bars, tie chains and tie holders on the outward side of the front pendant of the four-in-hand necktie.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,063 issued to Eiben Dec. 12, 1967 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,215 issued to Federico Feb. 19, 1952 characterize deficiencies found in the prior art. Eiben shows a tie tack having an ornamental member on a pin. The pin passes through both front and rear pendants of the necktie and is connected to a long connecting chain. The chain attaches with a bar to a button hole on a wearer's shirt. Federico shows a tie holder comprising a pair of clips that are attached to opposite edges of a necktie's front pendant. The clips are interconnected with a chain that is also coupled to a clasp. The clasp attaches to a wearer's shirt.